


give 'em hell kid

by zek-the-snek (iiselfieswiftii)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiselfieswiftii/pseuds/zek-the-snek
Summary: cisco and caitlin will do do anything to get barry back





	

**Author's Note:**

> au created by coldflashwave-baby on tumblr  
> http://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/post/157764665038/killerflashvibe-au-idea-caitlinciscobarry

_"go! i'll hold them off!", barry yelled at them. they could hear the police yelling several rooms away. "i've got this, **go**!"_

_he winked at them and ran out of the room. they heard more yelling and gunshots._

_cisco looked at caitlin terrified. she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the back of the room. "let's go, we're running out of time."_

_they got to the back of the building before cisco dared to open the portal. "where is barry? we can't leave without him!"_

_"give him a minute!" the gunshots stopped. they could hear the yelling getting closer. caitlin looked very worried._

_"we need to leave. **now**."_

_"no, not without-"_

_" **now**!" _

_they both jumped into the portal just as the back door swung open._

_-_

_"-ust been confirmed that when ccpd searched the alleged hideout of the big 3, flashpoint was found and gunne-."_

_the television was suddenly frozen. caitlin looked at it with a blank expression._

_cisco cussed and threw the glass he had been holding. he kicked the couch next to him._

_"what are we going to do now? he's gone cait", he whispered. fat tears began to roll down his cheeks. he looked over to caitlin. she was still staring at the tv blank faced._

_"we find him. he may be gone here, but maybe not somewhere else", she looked over at him. she had fire in her eyes, ironically. "we will find him and give central city hell."_

_-_

_cisco searched. and searched. and searched. they needed to find another world where barry had powers and knows how to use them. one where he knew how to make life hell for those who cross him._

_cisco searched for days. caitlin was getting anxious. they need to find barry, they needed him to help make central city pay._

_cisco searched until he found him. in this world he knew so much about his powers, nearly as much as their barry. even better, he also knew cisco and caitlin. they were a team, just like them._

_only one problem. there he was on the good side. but they could work around that. they could make him see their side._

_so they suited up, and went for him._

_-_

"no, cisco. we can't just-", caitlin was interrupted by the alarms sounding. cisco rushes to the computer and checks the scanners.

"some's opened a breach. in central city. finding exact location now." cisco began typing away as barry rushed into the cortex.

"got the notification. what's going on." 

cisco looks up suddenly. "someones in here, in the labs. they've opened a breach."

as if on cue, two people walk into the cortex. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a crap start but it will get better, i promise  
> also should i tag mcd bc other-earth barry died? he won't appear again except maybe in a flashback or in conversation


End file.
